


plushie material

by eunhaa



Series: renmin as boyfriends drabble adventures [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is so soft, and renjun, and super self indulgent i want cuddles too, fluffiest fluff, i love jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhaa/pseuds/eunhaa
Summary: Maybe Renjun was his absolute favorite after all.





	plushie material

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: eunhagfs

Jaemin misplaces his plushie on a monday. It's a disaster, to say the least. He spends the whole day looking for it, anxiously worrying about it during practice and chewing his dry lips into a mess of tiny cuts that bleed. He has more plushies, sure, but none of them compared to this one. This one was his absolute _favorite_. It was the one that brought him the most comfort at night, the one Jaemin cuddled when he was feeling down or more so tired than usual. It was his go-to plushie. And it was gone. And so was Jaemin's ability to sleep. 

In the evening, having spent the whole day turning down rocks and raiding everyone's room in search for his precious treasure, he gives up and face plants onto his bed. It feels uncomfortable, like something is missing and Jaemin knows exactly what it is. He tries to calm down, tries all the tricks in the book - counting down sheep, listening to your own breath, meditating - but, nothing works. Of course, it wouldn't. Jaemin has tried all of these before.

The plushie was the only solution he ever figured out.

It's not that Jaemin has insomnia, it's just that he feels so lonely in the dark of the night. Short of warmth and the feeling of belonging, especially now that he owns his own room separate of the others. He scrolls down twitter, checks his email, drops his phone and closes his eyes. He turns. Turns twice. Does it all over again. His bed creaks and hits the wall next to it every time he changes position. Nothing works.

It feels like he's been tossing around for hours, when there's a slight knock on the door. Jaemin jumps up faster than lightning, energized and ready to go. The door opens slowly and a sleepy boy is revealed behind it. Renjun's face is a bit swollen from sleep, his hair sticking to different directions and his pajamas ruffled. Jaemin can't see his eyes well in the dark, but figures he's not sleepwalking from the way Renjun scoffs and closes the door behind him. 

"Still not asleep?" Renjun asks as he makes his way over, even if he can clearly see Jaemin is as awake as possible. He rubs his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt over his hand. It's cute.

"No, my plushie is still missing. I can't sleep," Jaemin pouts and sits back down on the bed. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"You did," Renjun says softly and starts crawling onto the bed and into the sheets of Jaemin's bed. Jaemin flinches. "But it's okay, I can sleep here. Next to the wall, so you won't make any unnecessary noise again."

Jaemin smiles. It's actually been a long time since Renjun has shared a bed with him. Even if they are dating. Kind of. Renjun hasn't still called it that, but Jaemin has. And he will continue doing so, as long as Renjun looks as soft and cute as he does now, with his eyes half lidded, looking at him through a sleepy haze. He slowly lies down next to Renjun, slipping himself under the covers and carefully maneuvering himself closer to the older boy.

"So, you're here just because I made noise?" Jaemin whispers into the dark, turning himself so that he's now facing Renjun, their faces a few centimeters apart. Like this he can almost count Renjun's eyelashes, but he's distracted when Renjun's hand closes around his wrist and brings it over Renjun's hip. Jaemin's fingers twitch on the soft fabric of the edge of Renjun's shirt and his smile is even bigger now.

"Yes," Renjun answers and it sounds like he's halfway gone into the dreamland already. "Kind of also because I want you to sleep so you won't mess up in tomorrow's practice."

"So, you think you're a sufficient replacement for my plushie?" Jaemin asks.

Renjun's left eye cracks open. "Am I not?"

"Plushie material? No, you're too tiny," Jaemin answers and giggles when Renjun's soft punch is directed at his stomach. The hand stays there, resting against him. "But boyfriend material? Yes, absolutely." Jaemin tightens his grip on Renjun, wriggles even closer, counts to twenty and soon falls asleep.

Maybe Renjun was his absolute favorite after all.


End file.
